pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clever and Pretty! Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 Interview ~Katarimoto Klara~
Gatou Ari—Symphonata Production's own AI staff will be the one to introduce the sessions and ask the given questions, including some of her own. ---- Ari: The 1st week of the Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 is currently being held. It showcased us questions that our participating idols have to answer and we are also permitted to add some questions on our own. Without furthur ado, let's get started with the first session, which will be featuring our fashion-loving, lady of the stage, Katarimoto Klara. ---- Klara's Interview START!!! ---- Where are you from? Klara: Everyone knows I'm from the Swiss, like Midorikaze Fuwari. However, unlike her, I live in the finest and wealthy parts of the said country. A bit of a trivia...I was born in the Principality of Liechtenstein...which is just right around the corner. Switzerland is such a fine country. Your father is Swiss, does that maken you one too? Klara: Of course I am. However, some people still confuse me for being German for namesake. What's your dream? Klara: To inherit my father's business of course. Then I'll earn a lot of money and buy all the expensive things I want. Any idols you look up to? Klara: My childhood and best friends, Sango. Well, he may be a farmer's child...but his hardwork and determination encourages me to do my best. Well, I also admire Shikyoin Hibiki-sama too. She is a Celeb and I like it. Hanazono Shuka-sama too for the same reason...even Sky-san. You and Sango are very close. Does that mean something? Klara: He is just a friend. (smiles) Ari: I don't believe you. What's your favorite brand? Why? Klara: Marionette Mu...oh I also like Brilliant Prince, Dear Crown and Rich Venus. Why? All of their coords look dazzling and gold! Any favorite coords from that brand? Klara: The Golden Feather Coord. It's gold, it's dazzling, it's amazing! Why did you became an idol? Klara: Being an idol means you get early access to brand clothes. Plus, Sango invited me anyway. It's all about fashion. Ari: And you call him "just a friend". Why did you join Symphonata Productions? Klara: When I first heard that there is a special agency that trains idols, I decided to join. President-san also makes fair deals to train me and boost my idol skills too. Everyone is nice and friendly, except for Sumire, so I like it. u>''What are your feelings, now that you're doing this for the contest?'' Klara: I feel fortunate enough to do this interview and join the contest. I also feel very happy that I get to make my fans happy and proud for an idol like me. (waves) Ari: Okay! That was a nice interview Klara. What can you say to the hosts, your rivals and other people who are watching/reading this now? Klara: I'm certainly very grateful for the people out there who have the time to watch/read this interview of mine. ^^ Ari: And that concludes Klara's part of the interview. Now that is five down and 21 more idols to go. ---- Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Interviews